The present invention is directed to a device for separating differently shaped materials from a mixture of materials of value, particularly for effecting the separation in a trough-like conveyor where the material is separated into two streams moving in the conveying direction with one stream formed of cylindrically shaped materials and the other stream formed of generally flat-shaped materials.
The recovery of materials of value from waste material, such as industrial waste and particularly domestic waste where the materials of value are mixed in with the waste materials is today not only in general considered as necessary, but also practiced or tried in different ways. The recovery of such materials is at the present time considered necessary and it is carried out or attempted to be carried out in many ways. Different processes have been developed because of locally different conditions and also where environmental factors and capital costs are of great significance.
In the various known processes and devices, one operation deals with the dressing or benefication of so-called mixtures of materials of value where an initial separation is effected so that the mixture is free of any fruit, vegetable or similar kitchen waste, ashes or similar substances. The materials of value are sorted out and collected separately at a waste dump and comprise basically on one hand, glass (preferably undamaged bottles), NF-cans, plastic cans and other containers, and on the other hand, mixed paper products, such as newspapers, magazines, catalogs, brochures along with cardboard as well as foils, metals, textiles, lumber, leather and similar materials, that is, in solid form. In other words, mixtures composed of hollow cylindrically shaped materials and flat materials. Such components are available in a mixture and are collected in the so-called "green barrel."